


sick days

by gaytimetraveller



Series: aimless tatsujun fluff [2]
Category: Persona 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, when will i stop: Never
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Jun, quite predictably, gets sick and Tatsuya goes to pay him a visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> why do i keep writing cute tatsujun things idk but im gonna keep rollin with it

The middle of January was an easy time to catch a cold, especially for Jun, who was rather susceptible to catching colds when the weather got chillier. So when Tatsuya drove over to Kasugayama at lunch to visit him, only to find out from Eikichi that he was home sick, it wasn’t much of a surprise. In true Tatsuya fashion, he didn’t even bother going back to Sevens for afternoon classes. Instead he went home to change out of his uniform, to the corner store for hot chocolate mix and some cans of soup, and straight over to his boyfriend’s apartment.

When he showed up at the door and Jun let him in he was wrapped up in several quilts. He moved back, coughing when Tatsuya tried to hug him. “Mon amour, I’m _sick_ , you’ll get sick too,”

He definitely didn’t complain when Tatsuya hugged him anyways. He tried to hug back but it was pretty hard under several layers of quilts. Jun sniffled as Tatsuya put down the convenience store bag on the table, and he moved to sit down at the table.

“You picked up something?”

Tatsuya pulled out the box of hot chocolate mix and Jun’s eyes lit up. “For me?”

“Mmhm,” Tatsuya nodded and turned on Jun’s kettle. He grabbed two mugs out of the cupboard, they happened to have cats on them, Jun had quite a few cute themed mugs.

While the kettle heated up, Tatsuya threw the can of soup in a bowl and into the microwave. Jun stayed at the table, sniffling but still smiling over at his boyfriend.

After a few moments the kettle boiled, and Tatsuya carefully poured water into the mugs and followed it with hot chocolate mix. Before he could even pick up both mugs the microwave went off. He took the soup out, checked it wasn’t too hot, put it over on the table, and went to go get the mugs of hot chocolate. Jun carefully used both hands to pick up his mug, while Tatsuya was already sipping at his as he sat down across from Jun.

“Ah, this is good…thanks hon,” Jun smiled over at Tatsuya, who shyly smiled back.

Jun quietly ate his soup while Tatsuya continued sipping away at his hot chocolate. Once they were both done Tatsuya took the dishes and dropped them in the sink, and Jun slowly got up to shuffle over to the cupboard and get some cold medicine. He got up on his tiptoes to grab a bottle of NyQuil.

“I think…I’m going to take some of this so I can sleep,” Jun frowned a little over at Tatsuya, who was running mugs under the tap. “You should go home, if you’re here for too long you could end up sick…”

“No, I’ll stay,”

“Are you sure?”

Tatsuya nodded and turned off the tap. “You’re sick, I don’t want to leave you alone,”

Jun quickly downed a spoonful of NyQuil, making a face. Tatsuya smiled a little. Jun started shuffling towards his bedroom, his boyfriend following along behind him.

“If you’re staying,” Jun stopped for a moment to yawn, “You should sleep on the couch, you’ll get sick sleeping with me mon chou,”

Tatsuya shrugged. He took off his hoodie and sat down on Jun’s bed while Jun himself tried to get out of his layers and layers of quilts. After he got out of the quilt bundle, Jun slowly got into bed, still in a fluffy Featherman onesie. Tatsuya lied down next to him and he sighed.

“Mon étoile, you’re going to get _sick_ ,” Jun whined. His boyfriend only wrapped his arms around him, and he couldn’t resist moving back into the warmth of his arms.

“If I get I don’t have to go to school,” Tatsuya whispered into the back of Jun’s neck.

It was quiet for a moment, then Jun snorted and started giggling. “Sweetheart, I’m sure you can get out of school without getting sick,”

“Gives me an excuse,”

That only made Jun giggle more, which quickly turned into him coughing into his elbow. Once his coughing calmed down, he turned to his boyfriend. “Last chance mon canard, you sure you wanna risk getting sick?”

Tatsuya gently kissed his boyfriend’s forehead and softly smiled. “Of course.”


End file.
